ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man Film Franchise
This franchise belongs to the rights of Sony. Sony and MCU that write the Avengers films are not making an agreement after the Sony hacks that happened during the month of December 2014. Marc Webb ''will direct the first two films, while ''Kevin Feige ''directs the remaining movies. ''Andrew Garfield ''will be playing Peter Parker/Spider-Man. WARNING DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF HASAMUTENSHI! Movies * '''The Amazing Spider-Man' Story: A social outcast, Peter Parker, spends his teenage years looking for what his father worked on when his parents left Peter when Peter was only 10 years old. Peter also has a high school crush on Gwen Stacy and he spends his time building up a friendship with Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, who is the CEO of Oscorp Industries. While finding a bag under his bed, Peter gets a clue from Oscorp that Dr. Curt Connors is one of his dad's old lab partners. After sneaking into Oscorp, Peter finds a genetically altered spider that was created by his dad and Norman Osborn, where he turns into the wall-crawling, crack joking Spider-Man. As Spider-Man, he witnesses Connors injecting himself with a Cross-Species lizard serum, turning him into the villainous Lizard. Hero: Peter Parker/Spider-Man Villains: Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard and Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Love Interest: Gwen Stacy Cast: Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy Jennifer Lawrence as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Sally Field as Aunt May Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben Marton Csokas as Ashton Kafka Chris Zylka as Eugene "Flash" Thompson Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (flashbacks) Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker (flashbacks) Michael B. Jordan as Rand Robertson Release Date: 2011 Worldwide Film Budget: ''$801.4 million * '''The Amazing Spider-Man 2' Story: Life is going amazing for Peter Parker; between taking out bad guys and spending time with Gwen Stacy and befriending Mary Jane Watson, there is nothing better than being the Amazing Spider-Man. Peter has been spying on Oscorp to make sure Connors's research does not continue after what happened a year ago. After learning his father worked on the Inheritance and also Richard Parker using his blood to create radioactive spiders, Harry Osborn's father has died of disease. The disease has become hereditary in the Osborn family. The disease is causing Harry to have a drug addict, making him want Spider-Man's blood. Will Peter help his friend out by giving him Spider-Man's blood? Or will something worst even happen to Harry? Will Harry one day take it too far? Will Spider-Man keep Captain Stacy's promise of keeping Gwen safe? Or will something happen to her? Hero: Peter Parker/Spider-Man Villains: Harry Osborn/The Green Goblin and Aleksei Sytsevich/RHINO Love Interest: Gwen Stacy Cast: Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn/The Green Goblin Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy Lizzy Caplan as Betty Brant Sally Field as Aunt May Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson JK Simmons as Jonah Jameson Mel Gibson as Norman Osborn Mads Mikkelson as Dr. Otto Octavius Colm Feore as Donald Menken Denzel Washington as Rob "Robbie" Robertson Chriz Zylka as Eugene "Flash" Thompson Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (opening) Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker (opening) Release Date: 2012 Worldwide Film Budget: ''$770.3 million * '''The Amazing Spider-Man 3' Story: Everything has changed; five months after Harry kills Gwen, leaving Peter in mourning, Peter is haunted everyday by Captain Stacy and not keeping the promise he should have. Peter has a high school graduation ceremony without Gwen. He is juggling his decisions whether or not to stay as a superhero since he cannot even protect the people he loves. Meanwhile, Harry has started an alliance with crime boss, Wilson Fisk. Fisk has been watching over Quetin Beck, a special effects wizard who gets fired from Hollywood Industries. Fisk corrupts Beck and turns him into the villainous Mysterio, sending him out to cause complete chaos in New York not even enough for Spider-Man to handle. The rise of Electro causes more chaos in the city. With the help of Mary Jane Watson and a new black suit that gives him power and aggression, will Spider-Man reveal the monster inside before Mysterio destroys New York forever? Heroes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Villains: Quetin Beck/Mysterio, Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, and Max Dillon/Electro Love Interests: Felicia Hardy/Black Cat and Mary Jane Watson Cast: Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson Jennifer Lawrence as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat James Gandolfini as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Sally Field as Aunt May Cillian Murphy as Quetin Beck/Mysterio Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro Mads Mikkelson as Dr. Otto Octavius Rhys Ifans as Curt Connors Rosemary Harris as Miss Anna Watson JK Simmons as Jonah Jameson Channing Tatum as Eddie Brock Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn Michael Massee as Gustavo Fiers/The Gentleman Lizzy Caplan as Betty Brant Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (flashbacks) Felicity Jones as Anne Weying Release Date: 2015 Worldwide Film Budget: ''$1.0 billion * '''Venom: The Rise Of The Symbiote' Story: A month after Kingpin is arrested and Spider-Man witnessed the death of Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson is striving to help Peter get over the death of Harry Osborn. Eventually he does. Meanwhile, Peter and Eddie come into conflicts at the Daily Bugle, where Eddie is possessed by the symbiote and becomes, Venom, raging war against Spider-Man. At first, Spider-Man and Venom fight, but then Eddie is attacked by a psychotic killer, Cletus Kassidy, who later gets the red symbiotic spawn, becoming Carnage. Venom and Spider-Man are forced to work together in order to stop Carnage, with the help of Flash Thompson who is in the military. Will Eddie embrace his light side and help the people he loves such as Becky Underwood? Or will he reveal the monster inside of him. Heroes: Eddie Brock/Venom and Peter Parker/Spider-Man Villain: Cletus Kassidy/Carnage Love Interests: Becky Underwood (Eddie) and Mary Jane Watson (Peter) Cast: Channing Tatum as Eddie Brock/Venom Jenna Dewan as Becky Underwood Jackie Earle Haley as Cletus Kassidy/Carnage Emily Browning as Captain Jean DeWolffe Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson Lizzy Caplan as Betty Brant Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson Felicity Jones as Anne Weying Orlando Bloom as Scott Washington (cameo) James Franco as Detective Blake Alvarez JK Simmons as Jonah Jameson Sally Field as Aunt May Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn (archive footage) Release Date: 2016 Worldwide Film Budget: $890.7 million * Agent Venom: The Symbiote War Story: During the epic battle between Carnage and Venom, Flash Thompson had lost his legs when he was battling a symbiotic infected civilian. He is on a wheelchair forever, quitting his career as a US soldier. One year after the war, Spider-Man deals with a street gang known as the Fancies. They are trying to retrieve the symbiote, but, with being a fan of Spider-Man, Flash was brave enough and he became the symbiotic anti-hero, Agent Venom, where it heals his legs. Flash begins to fight crime, but comes into conflicts with Spider-Man. They later work together. Eddie Brock has a life-long prison sentence, where his ex-girlfriend, Anne Weying, gets the symbiote and becomes Toxin. She causes chaos in New York in order to fulfill Kassidy's biggest dream; a carnage of dead bodies. Eddie is forced to come back when Flash breaks him out of his sentence, becoming Anti-Venom. Will the three stop Toxin? Heroes: Flash Thompson/Agent Venom, Eddie Brock/Anti-Venom, and Peter Parker/Spider-Man Villains: Anne Weying/Toxin and Martin Li/The Negative Love Interest: Liz Allen (Flash) Cast: Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom Lucy Hale as Liz Allen Channing Tatum as Eddie Brock/Anti-Venom Felicity Jones as Anne Weying/Toxin Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Jenna Dewan as Becky Underwood (appearance) Sally Field as Aunt May Tobey Maguire as John Jameson JK Simmons as Jonah Jameson Mel Gibson as Norman Osborn (ending) Lizzy Caplan as Betty Brant Emily Browning as Captain Jean DeWolffe Mads Mikkelson as Dr. Otto Octavius (appearance) Release Date: 2017 Worldwide Film Budget: ''$678 million * '''The Amazing Spider-Man 4' Story: Nearly a year after the symbiote is destroyed by Oscorp Technology, Peter Parker has created a very committed relationship with Mary Jane Watson. His aunt dies, leaving him to collect all the insurance and buy his own apartment, but he knows that Aunt May will always be in his heart. Norman Osborn has been reported to be alive. He continues the alliance he created with Gustavo Fiers. They commence their final plan; to create a team in order to take down New York and Spider-Man with it. This leads into a mental and physical challenge Spider-Man faces. Norman goes into his goblin chamber, where he customizes a goblin outfit, naming him The Green Goblin, seeking revenge on Spider-Man because he blames him for Harry's death. Green Goblin breaks out Max Dillon, Curt Connors, Quetin Beck, Aleksei Stysevich, and William "Flint" Marko aka the Sandman. They call themselves the Sinister Six. Challenging Spider-Man to his final test, this also challenges his final days as the Wall Crawler... Heroes: Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Flash Thompson/Agent Venom Villains: Sinister Six- Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin, Curt Connors/Lizard, Quetin Beck/Mysterio, Max Dillon/Electro, William "Flint" Marko/Sandman, and Aleksei Sytsevich/RHINO Love Interest: Mary Jane Watson